Book 5: Cheating Whores
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Jet is Traveling around to find his next bounty it could be a criminal or a woman in a very sucky relationship (A Roleplay turned story with TheCansanovaOfSmut all rights go to him) [Cheating and Bashing]


After defeat Ozai and saving the world Me and Aang could enjoy peace, but Aang has been busy with restoring the damaged and I'm here on my own doing nothing till I heard a tap on the window went over to it and opened it "Is someone there?" I asked as I opened the window

"Surprise!" Jet said. Thanks to Katara, he was able to be saved from his fatal injuries, after Ozai was taken down there was no longer needed to be a freedom fighter against the Fire Nation, so he became a bounty hunter, and after a few years, he became the best one of them all. Mainly thanks to learning how to disable benders from Ty Lee, who has also become a fuck buddy of his. Anyway, he was in Republic City to turn in a bounty and decided to visit Aang and Katara since it's been a couple of months since he last saw them.

"Jet It's so good to see you again." She said as she pulled him in "Can I offer you a drink?" She asked walking into the kitchen getting the weird feeling that jet was staring at her ass I mean it grew a bit over the past year, but I don't think it's that noticeable sense Aang doesn't seem to think so

'Damn, Katara's ass is huge, and the same goes for her tits!' He thought to himself as he took a glance at her boobs as well 'And she isn't the only one. Mai, Suki, and Toph all have bodies blessed by some sex spirit or something. Their boyfriends are some lucky guys. I would love to pound all four of them with his 13 inches long and thick wrist dick.' He thought to himself and controlled himself from getting a boner. "I got some drinks on me." He said as he reaches into his bag. "I got some divine Northern Water Tribe alcohol right from the Northern Tribe when I was there. Would you like some or are you one those people that think drinking early in the morning is wrong?" He asked.

"Wow I haven't had any of that in a long time, let me gets some shot glasses." She said going into the kitchen and returning to living room with the glasses she sets them down and Jet poured the drink

"Yeah, this stuff is the best. Not only does it taste great, but it's strong as well" Jet said as he sat next to Katara on the couch and poured the drinks into the glass cups. "Cheers!" He said as held up his cup to Katara.

Man, It must have been a while cause after ten shots Katara was getting tipsy "Man this shit is the bomb!" She exclaimed as she down another shot but missed her mouth and got on her dress covering her breast with the cold fluid which was making her nipples hard "Oh no I guess I should go change." She said leaving jet alone

'Fuck that was hot! And was she not wearing binding, tho I guess she wasn't expecting any company!' He thought to himself as he was able to handle his alcohol much better than Katara. 'Hm, I wonder when Aang is supposed to come home? I best ask Katara when she gets back?' He thought to himself since he didn't currently know Aang was out of the city and won't be back for a couple of days.

She soon returned in white binding covering her breast "Sorry this was the only thing I had clean." She said as she sat back down and took another shot.

'Holy shit!' He thought to himself as the binding were only covering her nipples, he had to shake his head from the distraction and keep dick calm down. "So where is Aang, I thought he would be back by now?" He asks while He hopes the talk would distract from Katara's lovely tits.

"Oh, Aang is in the Earth Nation with Fire Lord Zuko helping repair the damage the fire nation caused and won't be back in a month, so it's just me here." She said as took another shot of the drink as She did She noticed his pants were twitching? "Hmm, what is he hiding in his pants." She thought as She smirk

"Will that is understandable." He said as he pours himself another drink. Not noticing Katara was eyeing his dick area.

"You know it's been so lonely here without Aang, oh man I think I'm getting hot." She said as she tugged on her little binding I had on "Aren't you got Jet?" she asked

"Um, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting Katara? I think you might be drinking too much. Also what about Aang?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please I'm a woman and I have needs, plus I know you agree with me." She said as she places a hand on his throbbing dick. "What say you and I have a little fun." She added she then removed the binding to revealing her Hershey kiss nipples

He smirks as He said, "By the spirits, I do! And don't go blaming me after the alcohol wears off!" As he freed his semi-hard dick free from his pants and boxers when he did that he enjoyed Katara getting a jaw drop look on her face as she saw his cock, 'I guess the mighty Avatar and Savior of the world has a bad case of a tiny dick." he thought to himself.

"My spirit, this is so much bigger than Aang's, but should I cheat on him after all the work he tried to get me, but then again I can't let this chance go away." She thought as she took his dick into her hands and started pumping up and down she then took her left hand and fondled his massive balls.

"My spirit, Jet you must have been backed up, whatever happened to your friend Smellerbee? Can't she handle all this?" She asked taking his balls into her mouth."

"Ooooh, she can handle it trust me, and I'm not back up, I'm just naturally gifted." He moaned at Katara's handjob and ball play. He felt his dick getting bigger and about to reach full hardness, which of course caused Katara's eyes to widen when she realized his cock from before wasn't at full mast.

"Spirit Damn, I can't wait to take this for herself." She thought as a got and sat on his lap. "You know my breast have been aching for something to suck on them." She said as she pulled his face, towards her chest and grinded on his dick lubing it up for later.

"Yeah, I could tell just by looking at them." He said with a smirk. Here he began to suck on one of Katara's nipples while massaging her other tit with one of his hand while his other reached around and started rubbing one of her butt cheeks. The most say that noises coming out of her mouth when he started were very erotic.

"Oh spirit, don't stop sucking I need this!" She moaned as her juices flowed out of me. "Jet I need you now!" She said she then got up and removed her skirt to reveal a white thong, Katara turned around and pushed her Pussy in his faces, then she took his dick and started sucking on his cock. "Oh spirit it taste so good, much better than Aang's." She said with her mouth full

"Ooooh, you are splendid at that. I might as well return the favor." He said with a smirk. He then rips off Katara's soaking white thong and starts to eat out her pussy. While he was doing this, he asked a question, "By the Spirits Katara, your pussy is flooding with juices. Has Aang been taking care of your sexual needs or not?"

"No, he hasn't he been so busy "Restoring balance" to stay long enough to satisfy them, especially since that 100-year-old dick doesn't live up to to all the other avatars before him." She said as she continued sucking on his dick deep-throating him as her pussy juices flowed out.

He moans out into Katara's pussy as she started to deepthroat his dick as he continues to eat it out, tho one thing she said did catch his interest. "Oh really, how does the Mighty Aang Avatar's dick fail to please his girl?" he asks as he used one of his hands to play with her clit.

"His dick is so small not even my blood bending can make it bigger, I can see why he's Airbender since he always blows through things so fast, and when we're on Kyoshi Island. I pretend to check on something so that I don't have to see that pathetic little package in those speedos." She insulted she knew that it was wrong but it was also the truth she couldn't stand that little-dicked avatar. He not like Jet he's nothing like Jet "Oh spirits Jet I'm cumming!" She yelled as all the liquid around them started to flow into the air as she reached her first orgasm in a long time

"Hm, tasty and refreshing." He said as continue to eat out Katara as the water slow went back down to where it was. He slowly flips Katara around since she was weak from the massive orgasm she just had and start rubbing his dick on her pussy.

"Now, before we begin Katara. I want you to tell me how much you are enjoying the fact you're cheating on Aang right, tell how much of a loser he is, praise the spirits for sending him away and sending a real man to fuck you, and how you much you wish to do this again."

"I praised the spirits for being so weak to take care of themselves so that they could... take Aang, my limp dick boyfriend, away so that... I may enjoy the privilege of severing this masterpiece of a cock with my... quivering, wet pussy. Please, Jet put your hunting dick in this pussy and claim your bounty by violating me in anyway possible." She said mind clouded by lust and desires for Jet to fuck this pussy. "Please, Jet give me everything thing you have and empty it in me give me your cum so that I may enjoy the sweet feeling of your spunk inside me!" She said. "I praised the spirits that blessed you with this mighty cock, and that is made for my cheating pussy. I don't care if Aang is the avatar, this pussy belongs to you and you alone Jet, and I pray to the powerful spirits that you will always be here when I need you and your mighty cock to fill my earthly desires. I don't care if Aang catches me I don't care If I get your child I just want you mighty cock shoved deep into my pussy and making me cum so hard that it affects the spirit world. Making them jealous that they can't have this dick because it will be all mine your cock is all mine. Your balls are all mine; your cum is all mine! Please oh, great spirits let Jet fill this whore with all of this blessed dick with his blessed seed and make this womb his and only his. I want to have his baby to show Aang how much of a failure he is as a boyfriend you can keep the avatar I just want this dick to fill my womb; I want him to wreck my pussy completely! I want him to make me his; I want him to completely break my mind make me lose control over my bending and flood this house with his cum so that I have a reminder of this day! I also beg the spirits to keep every girl away from this dick; this dick is mine all mine! I want this cock in me 24/7 till I can't feel my legs nor more until my breast are completely dry by you, please make me your one and only personal whore!" She yelled

"It was an impressive speech Katara so here is your reward." He said as He lifted Katara up and had her pussy right over his dick, then he dropped her and let her pussy get fully impaled by his cock. This caused Katara to throw her head back, let out a loud moan as she had cum instantly and maybe even cum multiple times at once from what he just did to her, and all the water in the house almost touched the ceiling before falling back down with a splash. "So Katara does my dick deliver the pleasure you desired?" He asked with a cocky smirk since the answer was very clear from how wet his lap and the couch got from all juices that came out of her.

"Yes Jet yes it's amazing, I can't stop moving I want it deeper in me please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs not caring who heard her, I just wanted his dick!"

"Hmm, that's good to hear my cheating whore." He said as he trusted into Katara's pussy as she bounced. He then pulled Katara into a kiss, but not a lovers kiss, but a messy one were our tongues fought for control, where He won thanks to his experiences with Ty Lee, who can twist and turn her tongue just as good as she does with her flexible body of her's.

His tongue filled her mouth she could taste the Sake still lingering on his lips; it made me lose control she wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her hips up and down keeping him from moving or taking control, this is the dick she craves, and she's going to drain it dry.

He notices Katara trying to take control, but he easily overpowers because he found all her erotic points in her mouth, so he soon hits of them to cause her to cum once. Here he flipped her around and was soon pounding her ass into the couch, missionary style. "Oh, Katara that was cute of you trying to take control there, but your nowhere near sexual experienced enough to do it yet, which is thanks to Aang being so awful at it." He said with a smirk. He then started sucking and nibbling on one of her nipples, while one hand held her hips, and the other played with her other tit while pinching and playing with her nipple.

Jet managed to make me cum again, and it was heaven I have to remember to ask jet on how he did that. She thought as he played with her breast "But I still have one more trick I have been dying to try out on Aang but let's see how Jet likes it

"Hmmm, so Katara how do you like being her cheating whore so far?" He said with a smirk as he continues to pound down into Katara's pussy. More than likely an imprint of her ass will be placed into the cushions of the couch.

"I love it Jet; I love being your whore I don't want to lose this feeling!" She said as she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in deeper into her womb entering it. "Jet makes me your personal cum toilet every time you need to let it out use my pussy and my belly as much and as long as you want, just don't take this feeling away from me!' She begged.

"I see, will then first we got to pound that pussy of your's into the shape of my dick, which means we will have to go at this for days, tho that means your poor boyfriend will never be able to sexual please you again. How do feel about that?" He asked with a smirk as he increases the speed and power of his thrusts into her pussy.

"I don't care, fuck Aang just make me yours!" She said as She reached another orgasm if this keeps up I'll be a broken dehydrated mess with Jet's dick as the only thing on her mind.

"Oh, that's exactly what I want my cheating whore to say." He said with a smirk. "Hmm, I feel close to cumming Katara, come on help me cum or was what all you said before a lie?" he knowing this will make Katara work harder to cum inside her.

She then began moving her hips trying to match his speed, but she was too weak even to keep up, so she just wrapped her arms around him with the little strength and pulled him in for another kiss

'I see she doesn't have any strength left.' He thought to himself. So taking some pity on Katara, He pulls out his dick. "Let's take a break for you to gather your strength."

"No please don't stop!" She begged to try to lift her legs, but they were completely numb

He rubs Katara's head to help calm her down, "Don't worry Katara, we got plenty of time to train your body to keep somewhat up with mine so don't rush. Remember Aang is going to be gone for a month, so we have tons of time." He said.

"Ok Jet." She said before passing out on the couch

"Yeah, we got plenty of time to train you to be a great cheating whore." He said as he picks up Katara and takes her to the bedroom.

*3 and half weeks later*

"Oooooh, that's right Katara suck and tit fuck my dick to get the morning milk you love." He said laying down in bed currently in 69 positions with Katara, who is using her mouth and lovely tits on his dick. While himself is licking and sucking her pussy, while one hand plays with clit, and the other hand being lubed up from Katara's juices is playing with her asshole. So far he has made Katara cum five times already while she is just about to make me cum the first time today.

"My spirit is cock is amazing! I never want this to end!" She thought as She continued sucking and tit fucking after one last pump he cums in her mouth nearly drowning me if Her didn't pull him out

"Hmmm, good job Katara you doing so much better than you the first day." He said with a smirk as He quickly makes Katara cum as well. "So how is my "milk"? Is it still the most delicious drink in the world?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it's delicious." She said licking up the rest that was falling from her lips

"You have indeed become a great cheating whore, Katara." He said as he licked her juices from his lips and gave her pussy a sweet little kiss on its mouth.

"Oh Jet your so romantic but I think my pussy needs another kiss." She said shaking her ass

"Oh, I think it needs more than a kiss." He said with a smirk as pull himself from under Katara and getting into the doggy style position. "I think it deserves a deep massage. Don't you agree too don't you Katara?" He asked as he rubs his dick on Katara's pussy.

"Oh yes, a very deep massage." She said as she spread her ass apart giving him a good view

"Oh, which hole should I fill up and give a deep massage to first? Should it be this one or this one?" He asked as he plays with Katara's pussy and asshole.

"I want it in my ass this time it's starting to get jealous of my pussy again." She said

"Oh, it doesn't need to be jealous it knows I love it just like I love the pussy. I guess I will just have to remind it." He said as he was about to put my dick in Katara's ass, but a sudden tap on the bedroom window stops him, he turns and sees a messenger hawk there with a message. "Katara it seems you got a message." He said a little bit annoyed from getting our fun interrupted.

"Oh, and when things were getting good." She said as she got up with little strength she had and began reading the message while grinding her pussy on his cock she then gasped and handed it to Jet

"Hmm, so Aang is going to coming back tomorrow." He said as he read the message from Aang, tho he took note of Zuko having to stay a longer in the Earth Kingdom, but he did get a smirk off on Aang saying how he missed Katara and how he loves her. 'I bet he won't feel that way if he knew the girl he loved is currently happily cheating on him.' He thought to himself.

"Damn I never wanted this to end." She said with disappointment

"Don't worry Katara; I'm sure the spirits will have us do this again in the future soon. Now how about we make this last day be the best one yet?" He said not knowing that the spirits were truly on our side and will be giving Katara something in the future that will allow her to visit me anytime water is near by me.

"Let's I was thinking a water tribe phat cake for you and me some white "water."

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smirk as he slowly pushed his dick inside her asshole till it was fully inside her.

"Oh, the spirit I love this!" She yelled as she felt is uncut cock shoved up her ass, and it feels great!

"Oh, your ass feels great, I still can't believe Aang never tried this." He said as he slowly started to thrust his dick.

"He was too much of a prude to try anal he said it to unholy." She said

"Haha, well it's his loss and my gain. Besides I bet you are happy to lose your anal virginity to me instead of him, right?" He asked with a smirk as he started to increase the speed and power of my thrusts.

"Yes, Yes I want you to dick any day instead of my limp-dicked boyfriends." She said as she started to cum

"Oh, I just love hearing you insult your boyfriend. Come on, no need to hold back, say how much of a loser he is and how much you love cheating on him." He said with a smirk as he starts to go full force to hurry himself up into cumming in Katara's ass

"My spirit Aang vegan dick can't satisfy this meat eater, I want to guzzle this all night and day, oh spirit Jet I want to have your baby, so, that's I can show Aang what he failed to do so please keep fucking me!" She said as she kept pushing her ass into his cock

"Oh, I plan on doing just that in the future Katara because now that your pussy is in the shape of my dick, I bet his seed can't even reach your womb, am right?" He asked with a smirk as he egged Katara on with insults towards Aang.

"Are you kidding his seed barely has any distance, he won't be able to make it to me, in fact, I'll use my water bending to keep it out just to make room for your cum. I just want your cum only Jet just your, Please don't forget me when you leave I want your dick so much I need your cock. I don't want that crackers pathetic tattooed cock I want your thick meaty dick in me filling me up, and I still need to drink your cum so please fill a cup before you have to leave." She said as She slammed her ass into him

"Oh, don't worry I won't forget you my cheating whore and I will be sure to fill you a cup of filling up all three holes of your body." He said with a smirk as he gets closer to cumming in her ass.

"Yes fuck all my holes, Master Jet please!" She begged as he released his mighty seed in her ass but it was too much some of it the shot out of her mouth and nose, and it felt so good.

"Ooooh, so how does my cum in your ass feel?" He asked as He pulls his dick out.

All She could do was gargle his cum with a huge satisfied look on her face as her body twitched with semen coming out of her ass and mouth.

"Oh, don't tell me you are already done Katara." He said a little disappointed in my cheating whore.

With little strength that She had, She reached her arms back and pulled her pussy apart. "You told me you'd fill up all three of my holes" She managed to say

All he do is smirk as he plunges his dick into her pussy.

As she felt Jet huge cock ram her pussy she was back in heaven, it was unbelievable his dick will ruin this pussy for Aang, and I don't care I love it I will always love it fuck Aang I'm Jet's girl now!

"Hm, you are enjoying yourself, aren't you? You are cheating whore." Jet asked with a smirk as He pounds her pussy

"Yes, Jet I'm fucking loving it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Ooooh, yeah. Keep on telling me how much you love it!" He yells as He started to pound her harder and faster.

"I love your cock Jet it's the best no other cock can compare to yours." She yelled, "I want to make a plaster copy of your dick so that I can keep it with me at all time and only pull it out when you here with me." She added

"Oh, but if you were to have it inside you all the time, Aang might suspect something, and we don't want that now do we. Because you know you love the fact you are cheating on him, you love the thrill of cheating, and you love your title of as a cheating whore don't you?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he continues to pound Katara's pussy.

"Oh trust me he won't even bother touching me in the fact we sleep in separate beds, till we got married so that he won't know." She said

"Oooh, that's nice to hear, but.." He stops pound Katara's pussy as he hits a real sweet spot with his dick "you didn't answer my question on how you enjoy cheating?" He asked

"I love creating it's amazing; please put it back in you hit a good spot!" She said shaking her ass

"Sure." He said with a smirk as her pound all the sweet spots of Katara's pussy with full force.

"Yes, Jet yes, fuck me fuck the sweet innocent girl out of me leaving nothing but this whore-ish slut of a husk." She said

"I thought I already did that; I guess I will have to try harder!" Jet yelled as he started to pound Katara's pussy even faster and harder along with grabbing both of tits, where he massaged and pinched the nipples.

"Yes, harder and HARDER!" She yelled as his massive dick filled her pussy again. "Don't be soft on me, grope my breast till they fall off and your hand print is embedded into my breast

"Ooooh, I plan on doing just that." He said as he goes even faster and harder on Katara's pussy, which causes his balls to swing and smack Katara's clit. He also went crazy on her tits, squeezing them like they were udders and giving her nipples sharp pinches.

"Oh, spirit Jet this is amazing keep going don't stop fucking this whore." She said

"It's not whore dear; it's cheating whore remember?" He asked as He gets closer to cumming and already felt Katara about to cum as well.

" Oh right sorry I almost lost my mind there again, but please fuck the cheating whore!" She said as he kept ramming her pussy.

"Ooooh, here cums the load of cum you desire, are you ready?" She said as He started to hit the entrance to her womb.

"Yes, please fill me up!" She yelled

"Okay, here it is, you cheating whore!" He screams as his slam his dick into her pussy and having the tip hit the back wall of the womb and started to fill her up. Katara throws her head back as she cums multiple times.

She felt his seed fill her womb and it slowly overfilled her pussy as he pulled out she then fell on her face in his cum.

"I'm gonna miss this." She said licking up the leftover

"Yeah and I'm going to miss that cheating body of your's." He said.

"Don't forget my plaster mold." She said

"Yeah, I remember, you can make the mold with Ice after we're done, but for now we got an entire day of non-stop to do." He said as Katara goes back to sucking his dick.

*Timeskip to late at night and Jet's leaving.*

"I got to say Katara that Dinner was delicious, tho I hope what I feed you was just was just as good." He said with a smirk as Katara was licking his cum from her barely covered tits.

"It was delicious, and I hope you swing by soon." She said licking her thumb

"Oh, you know I will." He said with a smirk as slap her on the ass before he turns around and leaves.

'Now, if I remember correctly Aang's letter mentioned Zuko has to stay for an extra month or two, which means poor is Mai is currently without a husband taking care of her sexual, but she won't have to worry because I'm coming to put out that horny fire of her's.' He thought to himself.


End file.
